A Merry NonChristmas
by M3535
Summary: Non-magical AU. Remus hates Christmas and just wants to be alone. But when he stumbles upon a freezing homeless boy outside his flat, how can he deny the spirit of the season?


**A/N: Originally written for the rs_small_gifts on LiveJournal**

* * *

><p><strong>A Merry Non-Christmas<strong>

Remus strode through the snow, making his way home. It was still early in the evening, but he couldn't take the festivities at the Potters any longer. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with them. It was just that he hated Christmas - especially Christmas Eve - and he was too depressed to be social. He had only agreed to come in the first place because James and his parents had pressured him to join them. They didn't understand that he wanted to be alone and wallow in self-pity. He just wanted to go home, light a fire in the fireplace, get into bed and get this day over with.

He shuddered and tugged his coat and scarf tighter around himself. It was freezing cold and snowing heavily. When he turned the last corner to his flat, he spotted something huddled at the building. As he got a better look, he saw, to his horror, that it was a person, partly covered in snow.

The man was sitting with his back to the wall and his head lolling forward. The half-long tangled black hair was hanging down like a rope curtain, covering his face, so Remus couldn't see if he was awake or even alive.

If there was _one _thing that could make his already crappy evening even worse, finding a frozen-to-death junkie on his doorstep would probably be it.

_Oh God, please don't let him be dead, please don't let him be dead,_ he chanted inside his head.

"Hey... Mister?" Remus asked.

The man evidently hadn't been sleeping, because he looked up immediately. A wave of relief washed through Remus. He had expected to see a drunk or stoned person's dull and unfocused gaze, but the beautiful grey eyes that met him were clear and alert, although sad looking. He also noticed that the man was actually no more than a boy - probably his own age - someone who ought to be at home, having Christmas dinner with his family.

"Hi..." he said when the boy just looked at him, not saying anything. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting."

"I mean - don't you have somewhere to go?"

He shook his head. "Nowhere where I'm welcome. Or that I'd want to go."

"How old are you? You must have parents..."

"Sixteen. And yeah - I have parents, if you can call them that. I ran away from home half a year ago."

Remus looked at him in disbelief. "And you've been living on the streets ever since?"

The other boy nodded.

Remus hesitated. "That's awful."

"Yeah, well - it _was_ a lot more fun in the summer, I must admit."

Remus noticed that the boy, like himself, was shivering. His cheeks were fiery red from the biting cold, his lips chapped, and snowflakes were caught in his thick lashes.

"You can't sit here," he said.

"Why? Am I in your way?" the black-haired boy replied in a defensive tone.

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean - you can't sit here all alone in the snow. You could freeze to death. Or get ill, at least. Why don't you go to a shelter? I know there's one just a few streets away. They serve food too, I'm sure. Especially a night like tonight. There'll be volunteers."

"I can't. Dogs aren't allowed in the shelters."

Remus wondered if the boy might actually be delusional. Did he think he was a _dog_? Or was he just taking the piss out of him?

"Padfoot," called out the boy. A wet nose and a scruffy looking head with hair as black as its owner's emerged from under a thick blanket next to the boy. It whined and received a comforting caress.

"Oh," said Remus, feeling stupid for not noticing before, and for immediately jumping to conclusions about the other boy's sanity. "A lot of homeless people have dogs, don't they? What do _they_ do?"

"Most leave their dogs outside during the night. But I'd _never_ do that to Padfoot."

"Well, like I said, you can't sit here. They say the temperature is going to drop even further during the night. And more snow. You know what? You can come home with me. You can spend the night on our sofa. Padfoot is no problem. I like dogs. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

The boy looked at him with an expression of surprise. "Sirius Black." Then he added sarcastically - "I'm sure your parents would just _love_ you bringing a dirty bum with you home for Christmas dinner."

"That's no problem. I'm home alone. My dad is away on a business trip, and my mum... well she's the reason we don't celebrate Christmas anymore."

The boy – Sirius he reminded himself - was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking about the offer. Then he said, "What's in it for you?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, at a loss.

"I mean - what do _you_ get out of it? Taking me home..."

"Well, nothing! Except your company."

"What do you mean _company?_" Sirius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Remus, taken aback. Then it dawned on him. "Oh... NO - that's not what I meant!" Then he added a little indignantly - "Do I _look_ like some dirty old man who goes searching the streets for poor young boys to exploit? I'm just trying to be nice to you."

"I'm sorry. Of course you don't look like that. I'm just not used to people doing something nice for me without expecting any favours in return."

"That's... really sad."

Sirius shrugged.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Remus.

"I don't want to cause any inconvenience ..."

"You won't. Look -" he said lifting up the bag Mrs. Potter had forced him to take," - I've got plenty of food. Enough for two and even Padfoot. My friend's mother seems to think I eat like a wolf," he laughed. "We can have ourselves a nice little Christmas dinner."

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas," Sirius pointed out with a smug grin.

"Come on," said Remus, holding out his hand for the boy on the ground. "You know you want to. Nobody wants to freeze their arse off if they can avoid it._ I_ for one don't."

Sirius eyed the offered hand, still looking indecisive.

"Please," said Remus, stamping his feet in an effort to knock some warmth into his numb toes. "At least do it for your dog. He looks like he could use some warmth and a good meal." Remus felt sure that this would do the trick, because it was clear that Sirius cared enormously about the shaggy mutt. Remus hadn't failed to notice how he had wrapped the dog up in more blankets than himself. Besides, this way his pride wouldn't suffer from accepting charity.

"All right," said Sirius - proving Remus right - and let him pull him to his feet.

**o0o0o**

Padfoot darted into the flat as soon as Remus opened the front door, apparently welcoming the warm and dry surroundings. The boys brushed off most of the snow from their clothes and wiped off their feet on the doormat before kicking off boots and taking off jackets.

"I'm guessing you'd like a shower before we eat?"

"Yeah - that would be brilliant! I don't get too many of those..."

Remus went to the bathroom to find a towel. "You know what?" he called back. "I think I'll draw you a nice, hot bath instead. You must be freezing to the bone."

As Remus lined up soap, shampoo and conditioner on the edge of the tub, he noticed Sirius contemplating him from his position leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sirius asked wonderingly.

Remus looked up at him in surprise. "Well... why shouldn't I be? If I can help someone in need out, I'm happy to. I guess if I were in your shoes I'd appreciate someone doing the same for me..."

"I certainly appreciate it. There aren't many like you out there."

"Ah, come on. It's nothing special."

"Yes it is. You'd be surprised to learn how few people spare a thought for people in my situation, even when it's Christmas. You're not the first person to walk by me tonight, you know. And you're the only one who stopped."

Remus opened his mouth to object, but closed it again as he realised the truth in Sirius' last sentence.

"You haven't even thought of yourself and considered your own safety. You don't know if I'm a junkie or a thief. Or a serial killer, for that matter," he added.

"Well, are you?" asked Remus.

"No."

Remus shrugged. "I'd have helped you anyway. Well, maybe not if you were a serial killer," he added, grinning. "Well - bath's ready. Just take the time you need. Here's a towel and a hairdryer. I'll light a fire and prepare the food in the meantime."

Remus went to his room to find some clothes for his guest. It was no problem - he had the same height and build as himself. Then he went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Could you open the door - just a tiny bit? I have some clothes for you, and you can give me your own so I can throw it in the washer. I won't peak - promise."

**o0o0o**

After a good half hour, Sirius emerged from the bathroom, clean and dry. Remus felt his jaw drop. The dirty and untidy young man he had picked up on the street had turned into something that could have walked right out of a magazine. His face was delicate and handsome with flawless, smooth skin - despite the rough time he'd spent on the street. His soft-looking dark hair framed his face beautifully. Remus had had no idea that his old, simple jeans and t-shirt could look so amazingly sexy on someone.

"Oh, my God - you look..." he said before he could think, "... like the bath did you some good," he hurriedly added.

Sirius flashed him a striking smile that made Remus' breath hitch. "Yeah. It was quite something else than the usual lukewarm showers at the shelters. I feel like a brand new person. Wow! You've really gone out of the way," he said looking around at the dozens of lit candles.

"It... it's nothing," Remus shrugged, hoping that Sirius didn't notice him blushing. "Well, go ahead and sit down," he said and pointed to one of the chairs at the dinner table. "I've already fed Padfoot."

Sirius smiled as he watched the contended-looking dog stretched out in front of the fireplace

**o0o0o**

"Your friend's mum is a good cook!" said Sirius as they were making their way through Mrs. Potter's turkey with stuffing and gravy, roast potatoes, and steamed brussels sprouts and carrots.

The boys had quickly gotten into relaxed conversation, talking and laughing like they had known each other for ages. Then Sirius asked a question that turned the conversation a bit more serious.

"What'd you mum do that was so bad that you've boycotted Christmas? Did she bail out on you or something?"

"Well, not exactly... She was killed on Christmas Eve three years ago. Hit by a drunk driver."

Sirius put down his fork and stared at him. "Oh... I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be. How could you know?"

"Well, I can understand why you are blue this time of year. You shouldn't be alone. Why isn't your father here with you?"

"Like I said - he's on a business trip. He almost always is. He's always been away a lot - more dedicated to his career than his family, really. We've never been close."

"That's tough, mate."

"Sounds like your parents are a lot worse, though."

"Yeah. They're... bastards, really. My dad is just cold. My mum is basically a bitch from hell. I've always hated them, and they've always hated me."

"So you finally had enough?"

"Right. I had a relationship with a boy at the boarding school. They found out in the spring and took me out of school. He was the first person to ever really care for me, you know. I'll never forgive them for that."

"So you didn't get your exam?"

Sirius shook his head and continued, "They locked me in the basement for a month. To 'cure' me. When they finally let me out, I split."

Remus put his hand on top of Sirius'. "Blimey. I'm so sorry to hear that."

He seemed to force a smile. "Well, life goes on, doesn't it?"

Luckily, the shaggy dog came padding up to the table, just then, to check if there happened to be some scraps left for him. He put his head in Remus' lap and looked up at him with the most irresistible puppy-dog eyes. Remus' face broke into a smile and he automatically handed the dog a large piece of turkey.

"He's playing you," Sirius said, laughing.

"I know. I'm so easy."

The dog happily munched the poultry, slobbering all over Remus' trousers.

"No offence, Padfoot, but you could really do with a bath as well..."

"Yeah, I can smell him too - now that _I'm_ clean."

Remus looked up at Sirius. "Let's do it!"

"Do what?

"Give him a bath!"

"He's not going to thank you for it. He _hates_ getting wet."

"I'll make amends with some trifle afterwards."

"Well, alright. This should be fun."

**o0o0o**

"Hold on to his collar!"

"I AM!"

Padfoot was thrashing in the half-filled tub, desperately trying to get out of the water. Remus was gripping his collar tightly while Sirius tried to shampoo the shaggy fur. The dog gave them a look that made it very clear that he thought they were the meanest boys in the world.

"Padfoot," Sirius scolded half-heartedly, "you're getting us _all_ wet!"

"I'm sure he thinks we deserve it."

The black dog made a lunge forward and Remus struggled to steady him. When Padfoot then jerked himself backwards, Remus' hands slipped from the collar, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward, his upper body ending up in the water.

"AAHH!" he cried out and pushed himself back out of the tub, while Padfoot jumped out of the water.

Sirius was laughing hard, holding his stomach with one hand and pointing at Remus with the other. "Oh, my God - you looked hilarious!"

"Belt up! Now I'm all wet."

"You should have seen yourself! You're completely soaked!" He laughed even more hysterically, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Think that's funny?" said Remus. He plunged his hand into the water and splashed a considerable amount at Sirius.

"AH!"

Remus smirked. "Ha! Wiped that grin off your face, didn't it? Want some soap to go with that?"

"You little -" uttered Sirius and splattered an even larger dose of water back at him.

Of course Remus had to retaliate, and soon they were both drenched to the skin. Padfoot was jumping around, barking madly, not sure if the boys were fighting or just playing.

They sat still for a minute, catching their breaths. Remus suddenly became aware of how incredibly sexy the other boy looked with his soaked t-shirt clinging to his body. He was so busy staring, that he didn't notice that Sirius was looking at him with equal interest. The next thing he knew, there were lips on his. Yes - the gorgeous boy he hadn't even known existed a few hours ago was kissing him! It was the most amazing sensation he had ever experienced, and it made him all light-headed and dizzy.

They were abruptly brought back to reality by Padfoot who had evidently decided that all the water in his fur had to be shaken off in the middle of the bathroom. They broke apart, and Remus suddenly felt shy about what had just happened.

"We should... clean up here... and get in some dry clothes," he mumbled.

**o0o0o**

They ate the trifle, sitting in the couch in front of the fireplace. Outside the weather was acting up and it was snowing heavily. The heat from the fire made their cheeks flush. It was almost too hot, but listening to the howling wind outside, they didn't mind.

"Sirius..." Remus began. "Tomorrow... you don't plan on going back out there, do you?"

"Well, yes - I don't have a lot of other options, really. You know that."

"You're very welcome to stay here for a bit. My dad won't be home for another week."

Sirius shook his head. "That's very nice of you, Remus. But I can't accept that. I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother! We're having fun, aren't we? You even managed to cheer me up on my worst day of the year."

Sirius smiled. "I'm glad I could do that. But you'll be fine tomorrow. And you can feel good about yourself, knowing that you've done a very good deed for someone else. Getting away from the storm, having a proper meal and a bath has made a huge difference to me. You don't have to do anything more."

"I just..." Remus said in an almost whisper, "I hate the thought of you out there in the snow..."

Sirius gently cupped Remus' chin in his hand and looked him sincerely in the eyes. Remus stopped breathing and gazed into the depth of those unbelievably beautiful grey eyes. He was sure that Sirius must have heard his heart hammering away.

"You're the kindest person I've ever met. Do you know that? Do you know how sweet you are?" said Sirius in a soft voice.

Remus shook his head slowly, only moving it a few inches to the sides, so that he didn't break the eye contact. And then Sirius' warm lips were on his again, and he felt like he was going to melt. He kissed back and slipped a hand around the other boy's neck. He opened his mouth to allow Sirius to deepen the kiss and a sigh of content escaped him. Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. His hands toyed with the hem of his shirt, and when Remus felt fingers tentatively stroking the bare skin of his back he shivered and felt goosebumps rise on his arms. When they parted for a few seconds to allow themselves to catch their breath, an unnerving thought suddenly struck Remus.

"Sirius - you aren't just doing this to... you know... pay me back, are you?" he asked. He thought of Sirius' earlier comment about not being used to people being nice to him without expecting any favours in return.

Sirius pulled back his head and stared at him. "Of course I'm not! I'm not _that_ good of an actor! I'll have you know, that not only are you incredibly sweet - you're also incredibly hot."

Remus shot his eyes down, his cheeks blushing even redder than they already were.

"You're so cute," whispered Sirius and pushed him gently onto his back and starting to smother his neck with soft kisses.

Remus felt a pang of arousal course through him and pulled Sirius down, shifting to accommodate him between his legs. Both boys gasped as their hardened crotches came into contact. Their kisses became heated as they started moving against each other.

Suddenly Remus put a hand against Sirius' chest. "S-Sirius... we should stop here. I mean we... we've just... met," he stammered.

Sirius sighed and reluctantly sat back on his haunches. "Right."

Remus sat up as well and took the other boy's hand. "I'm sorry. I really, really want you - but it's going too fast."

Sirius nodded. "You're right, of course."

"I'm sorry," Remus repeated. "I just... it's just that... "

Sirius smiled at him and caressed his face with his thumb. "It's okay, Remus. I understand. We can just talk. I just need to take a quick trip to the bathroom first to take care of... you know," he said, gesturing to his lower body.

"Okay," Remus mumbled and looked away in embarrassment. He would have to do the same afterwards.

Sirius stopped at the entrance to the bathroom and flashed him a mischievous grin. "I'll be thinking of you."

**o0o0o**

A bit later they sat on the hearth rug, gazing into the fire - Sirius with his back against the sofa, Remus with his back against him.

"This is nice," said Remus and pulled Sirius' arms tighter around him.

"Mmm," Sirius hummed, nuzzling his hair.

"You could... If you want something more comfortable than the sofa, you're welcome to... share my bed. No sex, of course."

"Of course."

"Just maybe - some cuddling..."

"Cuddling sounds nice."

"Sirius..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Well, like I've said -"

"Not just for your sake. For mine too. I really like you. You make me feel good. I'd like to get to know you better. Don't you like me too?" Remus asked hopefully.

"You know I do. More than like," Sirius said and affectionately kissed the nape of his neck.

"What do you say, then?"

"Hmmm. I say - let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?"


End file.
